1. Field
The present invention relates generally to data packet communications and more specifically to communications over multiple channels.
2. Background
Wireless communications systems for packet data transmissions typically have one channel type established between the transmitter and receiver at the time a packet is ready for transmission. This type of channel is used for signaling and control between the Base Station (BS) and Mobile Station (MS), but may also carry user or application data. This channel is usually slow as it is shared among several receivers, and transmissions thereon are designed to be received by receivers in the poorest channel conditions. This channel is called the common channel.
Wireless communications systems have another type of channel which is faster and more efficient which may be used primarily for user or application data. This is the preferred channel for sending data from transmitter to receiver. This type of channel needs to be set up before data may be sent across it. Since the set-up procedure takes time, a delay is introduced into the system. Either the transmitter or the receiver may initiate set up of the fast channel. This channel is called the dedicated channel.
Both types of channels have different attributes with respect to speed and latency. Multiple types of channels may be available for a communication link between the base station and a mobile user. Each type of channel may have different attributes with respect to speed, latency, robustness, capacity and other Quality of Service (QoS) objectives. When applications have various Quality of Service objectives and the communication system has multiple channels with different attributes, the question arises how to best transmit data over multiple channels. Specifically, an application may require low-delay data transmission when there is currently only a low speed channel readily available. Such application may require the speed capacity of a high speed channel; however, addition of a high speed channel typically incurs additional set up time.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for processing communications with multiple channels supporting differing attributes. There is further a need to provide communications of various quality of service applications using low speed and high speed channels, or other channels having differing attributes and characteristics.